


Fight for Her

by baz_is_a_skeez



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Modern AU, equal parts jdonica and chansaw, heather chandler is instafamous but not as much as she says she is, jd is a fucking loser who still listens to my chemical romance, veronica is still an angel what else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baz_is_a_skeez/pseuds/baz_is_a_skeez
Summary: Step siblings Jason Dean and Heather Chandler didn't think they could possibly dislike each other any more than they already did, but their rivalry gets taken to a new level when they both develop terrible crushes on the same infuriatingly adorable girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based off a prompt I got from someone on tumblr because I am always a slut for bisexual polyamorous Veronica lmao. This won't be very long, but I haven't finished it yet so I can't say for sure how long it will be! Hope you like it!

JD was never one for social media, and up until now, he had been perfectly happy with his decision to stay away from all the frivolous, unnecessary drama it caused. He didn’t even know what he would use it for; what would he post photos of? Whatever literature he was reading that day? He saw no need for it whatsoever. Unfortunately, he’d recently had a strong urge to give in and download Instagram, Snapchat, Facebook, and essentially every other social media site in existence so that he wouldn’t have to resort to staring over his stepsister’s shoulder while she went through every single one of Veronica Sawyer’s pages with the speed and precision that only a seasoned social media expert could manage.

“She’s definitely frumpy, but I think if I gave her a little help she’d be perfect,” Heather stated, tapping on an older, admittedly dorky photo of Veronica giving a thumbs up next to a Hillary Clinton campaign sign.

“She’s already perfect,” JD argued. “The last thing she needs is a Barbie makeover.”

They’d both met her at the café she worked at down the street from their school. They always went there on their break, though Heather insisted JD stay at least ten feet away from her at all times. Veronica had rushed in late, face flushed, hair a mess, and her apron tied improperly. Heather took an interest in her based off of her appearance - or, at least what her appearance could be if Heather fixed her up. She also found her awkward stuttering to be endearing, if not slightly irritating. Still, she felt a strange affection for the girl she’d never really felt for anyone else.

JD, on the other hand, saw nothing wrong with how she looked; he thought her flustered look only added to her charm. Mostly, though, he was attracted to her when he saw how she acted. Every time he saw her, she gave off a vibe that was both strong as well as kind. More often than not, he saw her standing up fiercely to some jock who was picking on another kid, despite the fact that it would likely only make her own life more difficult. She had an intensity about her that he couldn’t ignore.

Heather scoffed and turned away, continuing to scroll.

“Oh, _God,”_ She said, sounding disgusted. “Look who she hangs out with.”

She pulled up a photo of Veronica with one arm around her best friend with the caption ‘Movie night!’ And various emojis including a crown and a bride. JD raised his eyebrows.

“Martha Dunnstock? So what?”

“ _So,_ she’s friends with the biggest loser in school.”

“I’ll repeat myself,” JD said, _“So what?”_

“Maybe you have a chance after all,” she sang sarcastically. “If she has terrible taste in friends, she probably has terrible taste in men too.”

“And what, exactly, makes you think she’ll go for you? Maybe she doesn’t like girls who act like they’re queen bees from 1980s teen films.”

“Please,” She said with an eye roll. “You’re one to talk about outdated fashion. When did you get that damn coat? 1983?”

“The trenchcoat look is timeless,” He said defensively.

“Whatever you say,” Heather sighed. “Don’t you have some MCR to listen to or something? Seriously, Jason, you wanna talk outdated? Emo culture is _so_ 2007.”  

JD rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack. “I’m going to school,” he said. “I suggest you do the same. Unless, of course, you want to focus on building your Instagram portfolio so you can live the next five years of your life basking in internet fame before fading into the background with all the other ex-somebodies?”

“At least I _am_ a somebody. I didn’t even know you existed before your father and my mother's unfortunate matrimony.”

“And _I_ wish it had stayed that way,” JD muttered.

“You’re telling me,” Heather replied irately as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door, shoving her way past him.

He grunted and took advantage of the fact that one of her shoelaces was untied, stepping on it and causing her to stumble. She turned around and glared at him, but he just smirked. They went to their respective vehicles - Heather getting into her bright red Porsche, JD getting on his motorcycle. Heather pulled out quickly, making a point of how much faster her car was, nearly running JD over and causing dust to blow up in his face. He just huffed and took the opposite route as her to school, as they always did.


	2. Chapter 2

JD got to the coffee shop Veronica worked at as soon as he could, knowing that his stepsister would be there shortly after. His mood lifted immediately when he saw Veronica that the counter, making small talk with one of the customers. Her laugh and smile were contagious, and even when she wasn’t talking to him, he could feel the warmth that emanated from her.

She was beautiful in a way you didn’t notice right away. At first glance, she was nothing more than a pretty face, with no particularly special features. It was only after a conversation or two, filled with intelligent banter adorable laughs and endearing habits that JD realized she was, by far, the most gorgeous person he’d ever met.  
She smiled brightly at him when he got to the front of the line, and it took considerable effort not to simply stand there and stare at her like a fool.

“Hey, JD,” she greeted, grabbing a cup. “Black coffee, right?”

“You guessed it,” He affirmed. She laughed and wrote his name on the cup, turning away to fill it.

“This is strong stuff,” she said when she handed the cup to him. “I don’t know how you drink it.”

“Taste buds of steel, apparently,” he joked. Truthfully, he didn’t drink it; it was far to bitter for him, especially as someone who was used to drinking ultra sugary slurpees all the time. He just wanted a daily excuse to see her.   

“Hey,” Veronica began tentatively. “Are you doing anything Friday night?” She looked a bit shy. “I heard they’re doing a midnight special of Clockwork Orange at the main theater this Saturday. It seems like something you might like, if you’re into the classics.”

JD swore the entire room brightened.

“How did you know I was a fan of cult films?” He said with a crooked smile. 

Veronica laughed. “You kind of have that whole, ‘too cool for modern entertainment’ vibe. Plus, you read Baudelaire.”

“I guess my attempts at being cool and mysterious have failed,” he joked. “See you there at eleven thirty?

Veronica grinned and nodded. “Great! Awesome.”

Just as she finished speaking, Heather walked up to the counter, ignoring the fact that she was essentially cutting everyone else in line.

“Veronica,” Heather sang pleasantly, ignoring JD’s presence completely.

“Hi, Heather,” Veronica responded, sounding the slightest bit awkward.

“Triple espresso vanilla latte, no fat,” Heather said briskly, eyeing JD distastefully.

“Got it,” Veronica said. “Oh, hey, JD and I were just talking about going to the midnight movie on Saturday. You should come with us!”

JD froze as Heather met Veronica’s eyes with a smirk.

“I’d be delighted,” She cooed. “It’s good you invited me, too. There’s no telling what my creepy stepbrother here would do in a dark theater alone with you.” She shuddered, and JD threw her what must have been the most menacing death glare he’d ever managed, but Veronica didn’t seem to notice, simply laughing it off.

“Okay,” she said as she handed Heather her coffee. “I guess I’ll see you both there, then?”

“You sure will,” Heather said with a wink.

JD didn’t go home after school, instead choosing to spend the hours between school and midnight in 7-eleven and the public library. He didn’t want to deal with Heather, and he wanted to make sure he got to the movie early to see Veronica without her.

He arrivedfirst after all, and was relieved to see Veronica there alone.

“Enjoying the weather?” He asked when he approached her shivering form. She laughed slightly.

“I probably should have considered the fact that it was a midnight movie when I got dressed.” She was dressed in her usual, what some (Heather) would call dorky clothes, with a thin sweater and knee length skirt that left the rest of her legs exposed to the cold.

“Here,” He said, shrugging off his coat and handing it to her. “I insist.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “Are you sure? It’s freezing out here.”

“I think you need it more than I do,” He said, gesturing to the flannel he was wearing.

“Okay,” she said with a slight laugh, putting on his coat and sighing in relief.

“This is awesome. Thank you.”

Before he could respond, Heather waltzed up to them; annoyingly confident as ever.

“I hope you’re naked under that, because I can’t think of any other reason you’d put on something so heinous,” Heather said, curling her lip in disgust. Veronica looked down nervously, and JD felt almost smug when she pulled the coat tighter around her shoulders.

“Wow, Heather, hello to you too!” JD said sarcastically. She hummed in acknowledgment before turning around with a flip of her hair.

“Let’s get inside before you spend another second in that thing” Heather said with disdain in her tone, flicking the coat. JD did his best not to make another witty, equally rude comeback as they walked inside, Heather placing her hand on Veronica's back.

Veronica sat in the middle of them, much to their relief. About thirty minutes into the movie, Veronica tentatively slipped her arm through his, causing his heartbeat to pick up suddenly.

He briefly glanced over at Heather in the hopes that their eyes would meet and he could silently gloat, but was appalled to find that Veronica was holding _her_ arm as well.

Heather turned her head to look at him with a smug expression, but her lip curled in disdain when she saw that Veronica had her arm in his. They looked at each other with equally resentful faces before they turned away, choosing to ignore the other as best as they could.

When the movie was over, Veronica stood up and yawned loudly and without covering her mouth. Usually, Heather would find it to be irritating, but for some ungodly reason, she only saw it as endearing when Veronica did it.

“Thanks for coming with me,” she said to both of them through her yawn.

“My pleasure,” Heather said in the same overtly sweet voice JD detested.

“Thank _you_ for the invitation,” JD said. Suddenly, Veronica’s phone went off and she frowned when she read the text that came in.

“Everything good?” JD asked. Veronica shook her head.

“Martha’s mom was supposed to give me a ride home, but she’s sick.” She looked around anxiously.

“I’ll give you a ride,” Heather said, and JD glared.

“Oh, uh…” Veronica started nervously. “Are you sure? I might be able to get an Über or something.”

“Please, and get in a car with a probable rapist? No way,” Heather said dismissively.

JD cursed the fact that his motorcycle only allowed one person.

“Isn’t my house out of your way, though?” Veronica asked.

“You should go with her,” JD said grudgingly. “She’s right about the whole rapist thing.”

“Okay,” Veronica agreed with a small smile. “Thanks, Heather.”

“My _pleasure,”_ she said for the second time that night, looking at JD smugly as she did so. He willed himself to not respond, reminding himself that it was the best route for Veronica.

“I had a really great time tonight,” Veronica said, handing JD’s coat back to him. “I’ll see you at school on Monday?”  
JD nodded. “See you then.”

“Come on, Veronica,” Heather said, taking Veronica’s wrist and dragging her to her car. “It’s fucking Antarctica out here.”

Veronica turned back and waved once more at JD, who gave a small, two fingered salute in response. He sighed and put his coat back on before getting in his motorcycle, dreading the boastful looks and snide comments that Heather was sure to make when they got home.


	3. Chapter 3

As expected, Heather came home after dropping Veronica at home after the movie the night before looking infuriatingly smug, the way she always did. JD had managed to ignore her, but even the next day, he could practically _feel_ her gloating even when she wasn’t saying anything.

It was Sunday, and JD was perfectly fine with staying in his room, reading a book and listening to his music like he always did when he had a day off.  His relaxation, however, came to an abrupt end when his door suddenly slammed open.

“Heather!” He yelled, scrambling up and turning off his radio, annoyed that he had to stop his favorite song, ‘ _Teenagers’_ by My Chemical Romance. Not particularly surprising. “What the fuck?”

“We’re going out,” she announced in an irritated tone, taking his trench coat off his shelf and throwing it directly in his face.

“And what, exactly, makes you think I'd want to spend any more time with you than absolutely necessary?” He asked, tossing it out of his face.

Heather sighed in frustration. “Do you want to see Veronica or not?”

“What?” He asked, putting on his coat despite himself. “Why are we seeing Veronica?”

“She just snapped me. Maybe if you actually took advantage of social media and made a damn snapchat, you would have gotten one too.”

“Why the fuck would people send snapchats when texting exists?” He mumbled, but she ignored him.

“Anyway,” she said. “I asked her to go to the mall with me so I can help her with her heinous wardrobe, but for some unexplainable reason, she wants to see us both. We’re meeting her at the mall in a half hour, so get your shit together.”

“The _mall?”_ JD said, surprised. “Why the hell does she want us both?”

Heather grimaced. “If I knew, I promise you I’d find a way to make her stop.”

JD resisted the urge to groan. He despised malls. All they were was a breeding ground for horny, small brained teenagers to make out by the fountain and blow their entire allowance at Forever 21.

“It's not like _I’m_ excited about it,” Heather said. “If I had any sense, I'd go by myself and tell her you were home with explosive diarrhea or something, but I’m feeling generous today, so get your ass ready and let's go.” She swiftly turned and walked out of his room, leaving him to wonder how in the world he’d get through spending several hours with his terrible step sister in a zoo of hormonal high school students while still managing to enjoy his time with Veronica.

_“JD,”_ Heather yelled from the living room, catching him off guard. She always called him Jason, despite the fact that literally no one else did. “If you don’t get out here in ten seconds, I’m leaving without you.”

JD sighed and went out to the driveway while Heather got into her car.

“Get in,” She said harshly. “Get a single dirt stain on my floor, I’ll crucify you.”

JD raised his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, is the Queen actually inviting me to ride in her chariot? What did I do to deserve this great honor?”

“It’s fucking weird to show up in two different vehicles, okay, asshole? Now get in the damn car.”

JD just gave an entertained smile and did as he was told, deciding not to argue. Even though it was far too fancy and elegant for his tastes, it was a nice car.

Heather and JD got to the mall before Veronica, and as soon as they stepped out of the car, Heather quickly picked up her pace so that she was walking far enough in front of him to look like a stranger. He simply rolled his eyes, content as she was not to walk side by side.

Heather got a text from Veronica telling them to meet her by the fountain. When they saw her, she looked somewhat out of place; every other student around her was wearing the type of clothes Heather and the other popular kids usually wore, and Veronica was dressed nothing like them. She didn’t seem to notice, however, simply smiling and rushing towards them when she saw them.

“Hey,” She greeted cheerfully. “I’m glad you both came!”

“That makes one of use,” JD mumbled, quiet enough so no one heard.

“Great to see you, Veronica,” Heather said, sounding overtly, falsely kind as always. “I see you’ve just come back from the thrift store.”

Veronica looked down at her clothes awkwardly. “Oh, uh, I actually...I actually got this there.”

“I can tell,” Heather responded, taking Veronicas wrist. “That’s why I invited you here. We’re going shopping.”

JD and Veronica followed Heather to the first expensive boutique she saw, both feeling out of place as they could.

“I’ll be right back,” Heather announced when they arrived. “Jason, try not to scare her off, if you can manage that.” She walked briskly into the store, her heels clicking loudly on the tile.

JD sighed and turned quickly when he heard Veronica laughing quietly.

“Something funny?” He asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

“No, it's just,” Veronica said, taking a moment to breathe. “I don't know. The two of you together remind me of some late night Comedy Central sitcom. You’re like...Zack and Cody, or something.”

JD laughed briefly. “I’d better be Cody.” Veronica looked momentarily surprised.

“You’ve seen that show?” She asked. “ I saw you more as the type of kid who just watched history channel documentaries all the time,”

JD scoffed humorously. “Of course I’ve seen that show. I did have _some_ childhood, you know. Things didn't go to shit until I’d outgrown Disney Channel.” He instantly regretted saying that when he saw the smile on Veronica’s face turn into a worried frown.

“What do you mean?” She asked. JD shook his head.

“Not important. Right now, I think you have bigger problems than my tragic past,” he said, nodding over to Heather, who was inside the store collecting a gigantic pile of clothes for Veronica to try on. Veronica groaned.

“Looks like I'll be in there for awhile,” she sighed. “But...we should talk later,” She said in a more gentle tone. JD nodded hesitantly.

“Of course,” he agreed. A small smile appeared on Veronica’s lips, and she gently took JD’s hand in hers, running her thumb across the back.

It only lasted for a few seconds, however, before Heather popped out of the store with an arm full of clothing.

“Veronica,” she said in her usual, lilting voice. “In here!”

“Uh, coming,” Veronica called, letting go of JD’s hand and rushing over. JD cursed internally and got his phone out, wondering if he should give in and make a snapchat, just so he could see Veronica’s. He wanted to know what she was doing with his step sister, anyway.

“Over here,” Heather said again, beckoning Veronica over to one of the dressing rooms. “I’m going to change your life.” She opened her purse and pulled out a makeup kit that vaguely reminded Veronica of a surgeon's tools.

“Don’t blink,” She ordered, opening a tube of mascara.  

After twenty minutes of makeup, ten minutes of hair, and about five different outfits, Heather finally stepped back, examining her work.

“There,” she said with smug satisfaction, capping the lipgloss. “I told you I could make you beautiful.”

Veronica blushed and looked down nervously before slowly looking in the mirror. She brightened immediately, a huge grin forming on her face.

“No way,” she muttered joyously. Heather stood behind her and placed her hands on her waist, causing her to jump slightly.

“Stop walking like you're scared of something. You look hot now, so why not have some dignity?” Veronica grinned and nodded, elated at her new appearance.

“Thank you, Heather, really,” she said, hugging Heather excitedly. Heather laughed and returned the embrace before pulling away, her hands still on Veronica’s shoulders.

“Chin up,” she said, lifting Veronica’s jaw with her fingers. “You don’t look like a mentally challenged cabbage patch anymore, so stop acting like one.”

Veronica nodded firmly. Heather turned her around by her shoulders, pushing her out of the dressing room.

JD was on his phone trying to figure out how exactly snapchat stories worked when Veronica and Heather stepped out of the store.

“Jason,” Heather called, smiling with self satisfaction. “Veronica wants you to see her.”

JD looked up, and his eyes widened instantly. She looked as beautiful as she always did, but with much more makeup, and a much shorter skirt. He wasn’t necessarily complaining (especially not about the skirt), but he didn’t particularly like how different she appeared.

JD looked first at Veronica, and then at Heather with an irritated expression.

“I like it,” he said exasperatedly, and Veronica brightened even more. “You look good _no matter what_.” He gave Heather a pointed look as he said the words. She rolled her eyes and put a hand on Veronica’s shoulder.

“Heather and Heather are here. We and Veronica and I are going to get manis. You can go, I don't know, Panic at the Party, or whatever that shit you listen to is called.”

Veronica looked back and JD apologetically as she was dragged away, mouthing a quick _“sorry”_ before being dragged off.

JD couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the parallel between this situation and the last time they all met up, with Heather dragging Veronica off before he even got a chance to say goodbye. He figured it was for the best; he didn’t exactly want to spend the day with Heather anyway, even if Veronica was there. Still, he’d have to make sure things went differently next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JD finally has Veronica for this chapter so heck yeah to that. Don't worry tho Heather will get her's soon ;)

Heather was, once again, acting painfully superior after what happened at the mall.

“Veronica was  _ adorable,  _ you should have seen her. Still awkward as ever, but much more well dressed. I don’t think she’s ever had a manicure in her life. Those Vietnamese ladies looked like they wanted to slap her, she kept moving her hands so much.”

“Great to see how much you’ve barbie-fied her,” JD said grimly. Veronica was beautiful no matter what, but he didn’t like that Heather was trying to turn her into some clone. He loved her style before. It was more...her. 

“Oh, give me a break. You’re just nervous because now she might realize her potential and stop hanging out with you.” 

“Or, maybe after spending more time with you, she’ll realize that you’re a vapid mannequin with no personality and stop hanging out with  _ you.”  _

Heathers phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket. 

“Well, what do you know?” She asked pleasantly. “It’s the topic of conversation herself. Texting  _ me.”  _

JD rolled his eyes, but Heather caught his attention when her face fell into a grimace.

“Jason,” Heather said, sounding miserable. “Terrible news.”

“More terrible than your morning breath?” He asked, his tone annoyingly neutral. 

“Fuck off,” She replied. “Veronica invited us to her house. Together.”

“What the hell, again?” JD exclaimed. 

Heather nodded grimly. “Maybe I’m wrong for being into her. She clearly had poor judgment if she keeps inviting you over.”

“Clearly,” He grumbled, walking away and into his room.  

 

JD woke up on his own the next morning, surprised he wasn’t awoken by the loud demands of his stepsister telling him to get ready. When he finished dressing and still didn’t see her anywhere in the house, he decided to risk receiving her wrath by opening the bright red door to her bedroom.

What he saw surprised him briefly, but his momentary shock gave way to immense entertainment. 

Heather looked like an absolute mess. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red, her skin was pale, her hair was messier than he’d ever seen it, and she was surrounded by countless tissues all over her bed.

“You look radiant this morning,” JD said, repressing laughter. 

“Get the fuck  _ out,”  _ Heather yelled wearily, throwing a tissue box in his face. He simply laughed, caught it, and tossed it right back at her. 

“Guess it turns out you won’t be joining us today,” JD sighed, pretending to sound disappointed. 

Heather let out a noise that sounded almost like a growl before sneezing into the tissue again. 

“I’ll be sure to send Veronica your greetings,” JD said, using the same falsely friendly voice Heather always did. He nodded faux courteously in her direction, leaving her to groan angrily into her pillow. 

JD felt his phone vibrate when he was nearly at her house with a text from Veronica that read, ‘ _ You can just let yourself in through the window”. _

He was mildly confused, but figured she probably just wasn’t allowed to have boys in her room.  _ Boys.  _ Plural. He briefly wondered if he was the only boy she brought into her room, but quickly shook off any jealousy that he had no right to have. Besides, there was only one other person he had to compete with when it came to Veronica, and that person wasn’t a boy at all. 

He climbed up the stairs to her window when he arrived, tapping lightly on her window. He saw her quickly get off her bed and run over, hastily opening the window latch. 

“Sorry you had to come in like this,” She said, letting him climb through. “My dad wouldn’t really be happy with the idea of me having a boy in my room.”

_ Boy.  _ Singular.

“Not a problem,” He assured, scanning the room with his eyes. Nearly everything was blue; JD found it was quickly becoming his favorite color. 

“Heather isn’t here?” She asked, looking behind him. JD shook his head.

“Unfortunately, the queen is out today. Fever.”

“Oh,” Veronica said, sounding let down. He tried to ignore the bitterness he felt when he saw that she actually  _ wanted  _ Heather there.  

She quickly got over her disappointment, however, her face turning into a bright smile. “I’m still glad you’re here. I was thinking we could just hang out, we can do whatever you want,” Veronica said, sitting on a small couch in the corner of her room. “Does Netflix sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,” JD said, sitting next to her. 

“Have you seen Stranger Things yet?” She asked. “Winona Ryder is amazing.”

“I haven’t. But if she’s anything like she was in Beetlejuice, I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“Of course you like Beetlejuice, even in 2016,” Veronica said playfully.

“I told you, I like the classics,” He said nonchalantly, resisting a smile. 

Once the episode started playing, she scooted closer to him, taking his arm in hers the way she had at the movie the other night. He felt his blood rush to his face, and fluttering in his stomach. He cursed himself for reacting so much and so easily to her touch. 

He was surprised to find himself very invested in the show; he didn’t usually bother with contemporary media, but he trusted Veronica’s taste. He did miss a quite a few parts when Veronica talked through them, or when he made a typical, snarky comment (which always earned him a friendly slap on the shoulder or elbow to the ribs) but he didn’t mind at all. 

Before he knew it, they’d watched four episodes, and it was growing dark outside. 

“I should probably head home,” He said reluctantly.

“Wait,” Veronica said, holding his arm. “Do you...Do you wanna stay a little longer?” 

JD paused before breaking into a smile. “I don't see why not,” he replied.

“We could do...something else,” Veronica suggested softly, looking down. 

“What did you have in mind?” JD asked quietly, much closer to her face than he was before. 

Veronica wanted to come up with some sort of clever, flirtatious response, but her nerves for the best of her. She simply put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him forwards, meeting his lips with hers. 

JD felt his heart beating out of control as he instantly pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. She tasted like blueberry lip balm - blueberry had always been his favorite flavor. 

She moved over so that she was on top of him, her legs straddling his. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was wearing one of the new miniskirts Heather bought her, and had to pull away to catch his breath.

“Veronica,” he panted. He hated having to say the words that came out next. “I don't think we should do this right now.”

Veronica pulled back quickly, hastily getting off him.

“Right, um, I’m sorry. I shouldn't have done that without asking. You can go now, if you want -”

“ _ Veronica,”  _ JD cut her off. “I wanted that. Trust me.” He chuckled breathily. “I wanted it a  _ lot.  _ I just think we should...take things a little slower.” 

“Oh,” Veronica breathed. “That's probably for the best.” She shifted awkwardly. “I actually...haven't done anything like that before.” 

JD grinned. “Neither have I.” 

Veronica looked relieved. 

“Okay,” she said. “So I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Most definitely,” JD confirmed, standing. Veronica stood on her tiptoes and reached up to kiss him once more before waving at him as he left through the window.

When he got back to his motorcycle, he had to fight back the urge to laugh with glee. Not only had he finally kissed the girl he’d been desperate for ages, but he could happily brag about it to Heather as soon as he got home. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chansaw fans get ready cause this is ya moment! This gets a tiiiny bit NSFW at the end, but it's nothing that detailed and it's really brief.

On Sunday morning, JD and Heather were contentedly relaxing in their living room. Heather was watching some trashy reality tv show, and JD was studying, stopping every now and then to make some snide remark about the show. 

“You know, if you keep watching this stuff, you’ll end up just like the girls on this show. I mean, you’re pretty much just like them now, but it  _ might  _ not be too late for you to regain some class or dignity.” 

“Fuck off,” She bit back, ignoring him and turning up the volume on the TV. 

The show went to commercial break, and Heather laughed when an ad for lip smackers came on. 

“Heather McNamara still wears lip smackers. Sometimes I wonder how she even made it past the sixth grade. I’m sure her daddy’s money had something to do with it.”

She looked at JD, expecting at least a chuckle considering his hatred for Heather McNamara, but he just kept his eyes on his paper, a subtle smile on his lips. 

“What do you look so happy about?” She asked. “Finally get a doctor to fix your limp dick syndrome?” 

JD just laughed and looked at the TV, which was still playing the ad. 

“Did you know Veronica wears blueberry lip balm?” he asked casually. Heather’s eyes narrowed.

“What are you saying?”

“Nothing,” he said with a shrug. “Just that it tastes surprisingly good for a synthetic flavor.”

Heather stood up. “You're full of shit,” Heather

said angrily. “She’d never make out with a pretentious fuck like you.”

“And yet, she did,” he said with a smug smile. “Don't worry, we didn't go farther than that. I’m not fond of rushing into sex on the first date, unlike certain people.”

“You've never even had sex, dick,” Heather grumbled, sitting back down and crossing her arms. . 

“That's because I'm also not interested in having sex with people I don't give a shit about. Veronica’s the only person I've ever actually  _ cared  _ about.”

Heather laughed sarcastically. “Well, isn't that romantic? I guess it's your semi sociopathic tendencies that can't get you laid after all.”

He just shrugged, continuing to study and saying nothing. Heather huffed angrily starting flipping the channels, searching desperately for something more violent than The Real Housewives. The Bad Girls Club would be good enough for now.  

 

Heather was more fired up than ever walking into school the next day. Veronica, Heather Duke, and Heather McNamara were already waiting for her at her locker when she briskly walked up to them, wasting no time.

“Heather, Heather, I need to help Veronica with her makeup. I’ll see you two after school class.”

Heather McNamara looked confused. “But I don’t see anything wrong with her make-”

“ _ Go to class, Heather,”  _ Heather Chandler snapped. 

Heather McNamara squeaked and rushed off with Heather Duke.

Heather grabbed a very caught off guard Veronica’s wrist and dragged her behind her to the bathroom, closing the door harshly behind them. 

“Okay,” She began, “Let’s get something straight. I don’t give two shits what you do in your private life, but there are certain lines I can’t allow you to cross. Making out with my  _ stepbrother  _ is one of them.”

“Heather,” Veronica said uncomfortably. “If you want to talk to me about what happened with JD…”

“Please,” Heather said apathetically. “Frankly, I don't care, I just feel sorry for  _ you.”  _

Veronica fell silent. Heather swallowed her pride, deciding that the only way to clear things up would be with honesty.

“Veronica,” She began. “I’m not a fan of romance, let alone love triangles. But, I was under the impression that we had something between us. I mean, Jesus, all that hand holding and hugging and flirting and shit? I’ve never misread signals in my life, and it would be damn annoying if it turns out I did now.”

“We do!” Veronica said quickly. “I mean, I think we do. I hope we do.”

Heather frowned. “Then why in hell’s name did you get with Jason?” 

_ “ _ I really like him,” Veronica said quietly. “But I like you too! But I don't...I don't like either one of you  _ more  _ than the other. I don't wanna lose either one of you.” 

Heather sighed. 

“So, what, you just want to date both of us?” She asked in a softer, but still irritated tone. "You want him and me to share you, or something? Have you done this before?”

Veronica bit her lip. “I haven’t...I haven’t done any of this before. I haven't even dated anyone before. I never considered it, because I never thought I would like two people as much as I like you both, but I kind of already have a thing with JD…” She trailed off nervously. “so I can’t do anything with you until I talk to him.”

“In other words, he got to you first,” Heather said flatly. Veronica shrugged uncomfortably. 

“And what, exactly, do you plan to do if he hates the idea as much as I do?” Heather demanded, feeling slightly sorry when Veronica winced at the volume of her voice. Only  _ slightly  _ sorry.

“I don’t know,” Veronica answered hesitantly. “I guess I’ll take the rejection the same way anyone else would.” 

Her she wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I never thought I’d need my stepbrother’s opinion on who I can date.” She sighed bitterly. “But, for some ridiculous reason, I like you. So fine. Go get permission. Good luck.”

Veronica’s face lifted at Heather’s words. She quickly hugged her tight around her waist before pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Thank you!” She exclaimed.

Heather was appalled to find herself blushing at the kiss, and quickly turned away to hide it. 

“Don’t thank me. Just hurry and talk to him. The suspense is killing me.” Her tone was sarcastic, but she was telling the truth. She wanted Veronica more than she’d ever wanted anyone, and far more than she was willing to admit.

“Right, I will,” Veronica confirmed. Heather let out a small ‘ _ Hmph,’  _ keeping her back turned as Veronica left the bathroom. She hated how her heart beat, how her stomach fluttered when she was with Veronica. JD might have been a sappy romantic with Veronica, but Heather refused to be such. She was above that. She’d just have to do her best to ignore any and all emotions she felt while she waited for JD’s answer, especially the truly disgusting ones like  _ fear  _ and  _ hope.  _ Those feelings were for losers, and God knows Heather Chandler is  _ not  _ a loser. Not for anyone, no matter how adorable they were. No one. 

 

JD peacefully enjoying a “new” book filled with the works of John Milton he’d found at a yard sale he was passing by the other day. 

_ “Only you, Jason,” _ Heather had said judgmentally when he brought the book home.  _ “Why don’t you get a time machine and travel back to the medieval days so I never have to see you again?”  _

He’d ignored her, of course. If anything, her criticism just made him feel even more intellectually superior. 

He was deeply invested in a poem he was reading when he suddenly hurt the lock on his window twisting open. 

Sitting up quickly, he was ready to fight off whoever was intruding, but he softened he saw that it was only Veronica. 

He rushed over, his face lighting up as soon as he laid eyes on her. 

“Veronica,” He greeted, taking her hands in his.

“Hi,” She replied. She looked strangely hesitant, almost uncomfortable. 

“Everything okay?” He asked, confused.

“JD, I need to tell you something,” She said, trying to sound steady and confident. “I...I like Heather. Romantically.”

JD could practically  _ feel  _ his heart break.

All this time arguing with Heather over her, pining over her like an idiot, and he finally thought he had her; only for it to come to this. She didn't want him after all. 

“I see,” he said quietly, dropping her hands. “Did you come to this conclusion before or after you kissed me?”

“I, um, I’m not really sure,” she stuttered. “But, listen, I don't regret kissing you! I wanted that. It’s just, I also want that with Heather. A lot.”

JD took a deep breath, trying desperately to fight off tears. “If you don't wanna be with me, fine,” he said, trying to sound apathetic. “I won't talk to you anymore, I’ll just go-” He was cut off when Veronica grabbed his face and kissed him, almost roughly. 

His eyes were wide, but he soon closed them and put his arms around her, bringing her closer. They kept kissing for a moment before he quickly pulled away. 

“Veronica,” He said breathily, “You  _ just  _ told me you liked Heather.”

_ “ _ I know,” she said softly, looking down. “But I also wanna be with you.” She stepped close to him again and put her hands on his shoulders. “I Iike you, JD. I really, really like you.” 

JD hated himself for not being able to resist putting his hands on her waist. 

“But you want her too,” he said flatly. Veronica nodded hesitantly.

“I do,” she confessed. “But I don't want one without the other.”

“Well, you might have to,” he said, moving away again and turning his back to her.

“JD, please,” she pleaded. “Please just...just think about it?” 

The idea of sharing the girl he loved with Heather was something he didn't even want to think about. However, his longing for Veronica was much more powerful than his distaste for his stepsister. 

“...I’ll consider it,” he said grudgingly. Veronica grinned and hugged him from behind, her face between his shoulder blades. He hated the fact that he'd never want to live without that feeling. 

“Thank you,” She said against his back. “I promise it won’t be weird. I don’t think.” 

“Somehow, I doubt that,” JD mumbled, but Veronica didn’t seem to care. She pulled away and looked at him with sparkling eyes. 

“I'll see you soon, okay?” She said. He nodded slightly, trying not to seem bitter. She hugged him tightly once more before running off, presumably to go talk to the bane of his existence. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, falling back on his bed, contemplating how exactly he ended up in this situation. He decided to simply forget it for the moment, putting in his headphones and letting Mark Hoppus sing away his problems. 

 

Veronica texted Heather to meet her in the bathroom the next morning, a huge smile on her face. Heather raised an unamused eyebrow.

“What? Are you stoned or something?” 

Veronica shook her head. “JD said it was okay,” she said excitedly. Heather’s eyes widened, and she had to stop herself from breaking out into an elated smile, instead looking away and keeping her expression neutral. 

“Good,” she said nonchalantly. “I wouldn’t have cared much anyway, I just-” she was cut off when Veronica leaned in to kiss her, draping her arms over her shoulders. She was surprised for a minute, but she quickly recovered and pulled Veronica closer, pushing her against the bathroom wall and kissing her harder. 

The door opened and was followed by a loud gasp. Veronica froze and looked at the door with wide eyes, petrified, but Heather just rolled her eyes and glared at the girl in the doorway.

“Get the fuck out of here if you know what’s good for you. Understand?” 

The girl turned around and dashed out, and although Veronica was terrified, Heather just laughed. 

“You almost gave that girl a heart attack,” Veronica breathed. Heather just smirked.

“Who gives a shit? The nurse's office is down the hall.”

Veronica giggled, but Heather shut her up with her lips. 

“My step brother might not be into sex on the first date, but I’m not a prude,” Heather whispered. “Nobody’s home. Wanna ditch?”

Veronica turned red. “Shouldn’t we - shouldn’t we talk to JD about it first?”

Heather groaned. “He already agreed to this arrangement, do we really need to discuss the dirty details?” She asked. “If we have to ask him every time we want to fuck, I’m gonna get blue balls daily.”

“I know, I just feel like…” Veronica took a deep breath. “I’ve never done...this.”

Heather smiled deviously.

“Well, we sure as hell aren’t going to take your virginity at the same time, and we’re here now, aren’t we?” She asked lowly, trailing her up Veronica’s thigh and under her skirt. “Besides, he’ll still be your first guy. I don’t think he’ll care much if I’m your first girl.” 

Veronica gasped and shivered at the touch before nodding in agreement. 

“No, I guess not,” She responded quietly. Heather grinned.

“Great. I’m parked behind the school.” 

Veronica giggled as Heather took her hand and snuck out one of the back doors of the school to her car. 

In the end, they didn’t even make it back to Heather’s house before their clothes were off. Fortunately, the car was parked behind all the others, making it impossible to see what was going on in the back seat. Veronica seriously hoped JD wouldn’t be upset, but it was hard to think about that when Heather’s mouth was on her neck and hands between her thighs. 


End file.
